Le Pari
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Suite à un pari perdu contre Anya, Clarke travaille dans un hôtel en plein désert où elle va rencontrer Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du livre The 100.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres et publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/photos/motel-vacances-de-vacances-h%C3%B4tel-865303/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Attention Spoiler Saison 3 Épisode 7.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le bruit était assourdissant. Clarke assise dans un coin à moitié dans le noir, regardait les gens danser sur la piste. Raven et Octavia se dandinaient avec deux garçons inconnus.

– Tiens.

Anya lui tendit son Coca-Cola en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Clarke la regarda à la dérobée. Anya qui partageait une chambre avec elle à la fac, et avec qui elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'entendre au début. Un soir elles s'étaient même battues. Curieusement, depuis ça allait mieux.

Elles continuaient quand même à s'envoyer des pics de temps en temps, ou se lancer des défis.

– Voyons voir…commença Anya.

– Non, n'y pense même pas. C'est vendredi soir et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à tes petits jeux.

– Et pourtant, répondit Anya avec un sourire vicieux. Si tu arrives à embrasser cette fille là-bas, je fais ta lessive et le ménage dans la chambre pendant deux mois.

Clarke n'aimait pas faire le ménage, la vaisselle oui, mais la poussière… Elle leva la tête.

– Laquelle ?

– La belle brune là-bas un peu cachée.

– Comment tu sais qu'elle est belle ? Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer ses traits.

– Je l'ai vu de plus près tout à l'heure. Alors tu veux essayer ?

Anya la fixait d'un air innocent en buvant sa boisson avec la paille. Clarke plissa les yeux, hésita, il y avait toujours un piège avec elle.

– Et si je perds ?

– Tu bosses à ma place pendant les prochaines vacances comme hôtesse d'accueil dans l'hôtel de mon oncle.

– …

– Deux mois de ménages et lessives, rappela Anya.

Clarke réfléchit puis accepta. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son nouveau défi. Plus elle avançait vers la jeune fille, plus elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas déjà rencontré. Elle lui semblait familière…

 _« Non ! »_ pensa-t-elle en la reconnaissant.

Il s'agissait de Lexa Green la nièce du sénateur Gustus. Elle injuria intérieurement Anya et se positionna face à elle qui la regardait sans rien dire.

– Salut.

– ….

– Je m'appelle Clarke.

– ….

– Je t'offre un verre ?

– …

– Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

– …

– Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il y a une blonde sur un canapé derrière moi un peu plus loin, tu la vois ?

Lexa hocha la tête. Clarke inspira et parla très vite.

– C'est ma coloc' à la fac. On a fait un pari, si j'arrive à t'embrasser elle fait la lessive et le ménage pendant deux mois. Si tu m'envoies bouler je serai obligée de travailler à sa place pendant les prochaines vacances dans l'hôtel de son oncle. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse pour me sauver la mise ?

– …

– En plus si ça se trouve c'est un hôtel miteux dans un coin paumé…

– …

– Tu ne veux pas dire un truc ? Ça m'angoisse que tu ne parles pas.

– C'est une blague ?

– Euh… Non.

– C'est parce que je suis la nièce du sénateur ?

– Ouais, je suppose qu' Anya a fait exprès de te choisir toi parmi toute les filles de la salle. Mais je te jure que je ne t'avais pas reconnu, sinon j'aurais dit non ! En fait pour être honnête je n'aurais même jamais osé t'aborder et…

Lexa eut un petit sourire. Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire.

– Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter.

– Non, c'est moi… Je ne suis pas branché filles, désolée.

Clarke se demanda pourquoi elle mentait, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. Il était évident qu'elle ne laissait pas Lexa indifférente. Alors elle lui demanda.

– Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?

Lexa regarda autour d'elle, plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers elles. Elle pinça les lèvres.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sors pas avec des filles, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

– Ok, c'est bon.

Elle commença à partir puis se retourna.

– Au fait pense à moi lors des prochaines vacances car je travaillerai dans un hôtel grâce à toi. Merci.

Lexa la regarda partir n'osant s'avouer qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé dire oui et l'embrasser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Clarke crevait de chaud. En plein désert dans l'état d'Arizona, elle regardait la première porte d'entrée de l'hôtel ouverte, et l'autre porte garnie d'une moustiquaire claquer alors qu'Anya partait en vacances la laissant seule après lui avoir expliqué les rudiments.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui avait-elle dit. Il n'y a jamais personne.

Clarke examina la pièce autour d'elle se disant qu'elle préférerait vraiment faire le ménage de sa chambre à la fac, ou être au bord de l'océan avec Raven à qui elle avait prêté les clefs de la résidence secondaire de sa mère ne pouvant pas l'accompagner.

Même Octavia s'avérait incapable de l'aider étant partie voir son frère Bellamy à Chicago.

Elle fixa avec désolation la machine à café payante, et celle à côté qui proposait des boissons froides.

– Raah ! Y a même plus de Coca, que du Pepsi, râla-t-elle.

Elle sortit son ordinateur de son sac et l'alluma.

– Putain ! Il n'y a pas de wifi à proximité…

Elle vérifia son portable.

– Pas de réseau…Ce n'est pas possible je vais mourir ! Gémit-elle.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur et décida de réviser ses cours.

Elle était étudiante en architecture. Douée pour le dessin elle avait voulu faire ce métier. Son père désirait qu'elle devienne médecin comme sa mère.

Mais non, encouragée par celle-ci, elle avait tenu bon face au joug paternel, et avait commencé les études qu'elle aimait.

Devant son ordinateur elle ouvrit le logiciel qui lui permettait de simuler les bâtiments.

On était plus vraiment à l'aire du papier, mais sa mère lui avait appris le principe de la perspective, comment tracer des points de fuites par rapport à la ligne d'horizon. Alors régulièrement Clarke s'amusait à dessiner des plans sur papier pour ne pas perdre la main.

Elle s'entraîna avec l'ordinateur pendant une bonne heure. Personne ne vint la déranger. Elle éteignit la machine, attrapa son bloc de papier à dessin et sortit devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle plissa les yeux face à la lumière et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil.

Le petit hôtel perdu au milieu de nulle part avait un étage, l'escalier qui permettait d'y accéder se prolongeait en un chemin en béton permettant d'accéder aux chambres. Ce « préau » apportait un peu d'ombre au rez-de-chaussée. Clarke récupéra une chaise et s'installa face à la route profitant de la pénombre.

Assise en tailleur sur la chaise, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Le parking comptait trois voitures. La sienne, celle d'une famille résidant dans l'hôtel, et celle d'un autre employé, un certain Jasper, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré.

Clarke observa le paysage grandiose face à elle. Elle était peut-être loin d'une grande ville mais quelle beauté que le désert autour d'elle.

 _« Il n'y a jamais de faute de goût dans la nature »_ se dit-elle.

Elle commença à dessiner. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'elle se mette à frissonner. Les nuits dans le désert étaient trompeuses et pouvaient être très froides. Elle se leva. Anya avait raison, elle ne verrait sans doute personne de la semaine.

Elle entendit la voiture et vit les phares approcher. La corvette noire se gara un peu plus loin sur le parking. Clarke attendit curieuse de voir la tête du nouveau client. Une silhouette féminine sortit du véhicule, elle la reconnut assez vite et soupira.

 _« De tous les hôtels de merde sur cette planète, il a fallu qu'elle vienne ici ! »_

Elle rentra à l'intérieur, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation qu'elle allait avoir avec Lexa Green.

.

.

N/A Pour répondre à The FanFic100, je posterai un chapitre tous les mardis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Au volant de sa Chevrolet Lexa conduisait sans savoir où elle allait. Elle fuyait son oncle et la civilisation. Encore une fois elle s'était disputée avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre le sujet « Costia » sur le tapis. Leur histoire était terminée depuis six mois à cause de lui, et il continuait à prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer en parlant d'elle.

Sur la route 66 Lexa cherchait un endroit loin de tout sans réseau, wifi ou autre, s'éloignant des gens pour pourvoir se retrouver. Elle s'était fait surprendre par la nuit en plein désert et se demandait sérieusement si elle allait devoir dormir dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle aperçut les lumières de l'hôtel. Elle se gara, sortit du véhicule et marcha en direction de l'entrée.

Elle déplaça son regard dans la pièce puis vers le comptoir de la réception. Une jolie blonde se trouvait derrière, qui la fixait. Elle se demanda si elle ne la connaissait pas, puis la reconnut en s'approchant. C'était la fille qu'elle avait rencontré dans cette boîte de nuit quelques semaines plus tôt.

– Bonsoir, dit-elle

– Salut, répondit Clarke.

Lexa comprit que cette fille… Mince elle ne retrouvait plus son nom, savait très bien qui elle était.

– Il vous reste des chambres ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Je vous en prends une pour la nuit.

– Avec vu sur le parking ou… le sable ? Demanda très sérieusement Clarke.

Lexa hésita se demandant si elle plaisantait, puis préférant surveiller sa voiture elle répondit.

– Sur le parking.

– À l'étage ?

Lexa hocha la tête. Clarke se saisit de la clef de la chambre numéro quinze derrière elle. La plus mauvaise chambre de l'étage. Anya lui avait précisé d'éviter de la proposer à tout éventuel client. Le cumulus ne chauffait pas dans cette partie de l'hôtel, les toilettes fuyaient et il fallait tirer la chasse d'eau plusieurs fois.

 _« Parfait »_ pensa Clarke.

Elles montèrent en silence, Clarke ouvrit la porte et alluma le plafonnier. L'ampoule grilla. Elle se dirigea vers une lampe sur la table de chevet, la faible lumière « illumina » la pièce.

Clarke jubila devant l'état de la chambre.

Les murs étaient sérieusement sales. Le lit, visiblement de mauvaise qualité, était couvert d'un couvre-lit rempli de tâches de gras, et d'autres choses dont elle ne voulait pas connaître la provenance. La moquette était trouée à plusieurs endroits par des brûlures. Le pauvre tableau qui ornait le mur était une véritable croûte. La télévision dans le coin ne devait sûrement pas marcher, et elle suspecta même que si elle arrivait à donner une image elle devait être en noir et blanc.

Elle découvrit la salle de bain. Le rideau de douche à moitié déchiré, tenait debout à certains endroits grâce au calcaire, responsable des traînées blanches sur le dessus. Les robinets possédaient de grandes plaques de vert-de-gris, et n'avaient pas dû être nettoyés depuis un bout de temps. Presque déçue qu'il n'y ait pas des toilettes à la turc, Clarke leva la lunette relativement propre en se servant du papier toilette. La masse de tartre au fond était quand même assez impressionnante.

Elle retourna dans le salon et tendit la clef à Lexa qui regardait la chambre avec horreur.

– Bonne nuit, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lexa l'attrapa par le bras.

– Attends tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cette chambre ?!

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda innocemment Clarke.

– Oui tout. C'est ta seule chambre de libre ?

– J'en ai bien peur, répondit Clarke avec une petite moue triste.

– Vous avez combien de chambre dans cet hôtel ?

– Quinze.

– Et combien sont prises ?

– Quatre, avec celle-ci.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Non.

Lexa la regarda énervée, puis comprit. Elle se vengeait pour le soir de leur rencontre.

– Tu te venges c'est ça ?

– Ouais, grâce à toi je suis obligée de travailler ici.

– Tu n'es pas un peu de mauvaise foi ? C'est toi qui as accepté ce pari !

– Ouais, et je t'ai dit la vérité, tu pouvais m'embrasser pour me sauver la mise !

– Et puis quoi encore, coucher avec toi pour t'éviter de bosser au Mc Do la prochaine fois ?!

– …

– Je veux une autre chambre.

– Non. T'as qu'à dormir dans ta voiture.

Lexa inspira profondément. Elle s'approcha de Clarke qui leva la tête pour la défier. Intérieurement elle ne faisait pas la fière. Lexa s'arrêta devant elle, la regarda avec colère, puis la dépassa, et sortit de la chambre.

Clarke expira, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Lexa s'installa dans sa voiture. Elle se couvrit de sa veste et frissonna. Elle alluma le chauffage et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par la lumière brutale du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où elle était. Se souvenant de la veille, elle sortit de la voiture en bougonnant.

Elle étira son corps courbaturé à cause de la mauvaise position adoptée pendant la nuit. Avant de repartir une sieste dans un vrai lit s'imposait, elle avait mal dormi, et elle devait aussi prendre une douche.

Clarke debout sous le porche de la porte d'entrée, fumait une cigarette en regardant Lexa approcher. Elle devait reconnaitre que cette fille avait du caractère. À sa place elle serait venue geindre, supplier pour une autre chambre, quitte à s'excuser pour dormir dans un vrai lit. D'ailleurs si Lexa avait un peu insisté elle lui aurait donné une autre clef sans faire d'histoire.

Lexa se passa la main sur le visage pour se réveiller en arrivant à la hauteur de Clarke.

– Salut, lui dit celle-ci, bien dormi ?

– Je voudrais une autre chambre.

– Oh je ne sais pas …. Mmm…je ne suis pas sûre... dit Clarke faisant semblant de réfléchir à la question, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner.

Lexa soupira, épuisée, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre ou de jouer, elle s'approcha de Clarke et l'embrassa. Clarke fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à la repousser ou réagir.

Lorsque Lexa recula, Clarke la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

– Voilà, tu l'as eu ton baiser, je peux avoir une autre chambre maintenant ?

.

Lexa attendait à l'étage Clarke, partie chercher une clef. Elle repensa à son geste. Se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Elle était bien trop impulsive ou alors… c'était cette fille qui la faisait réagir de manière grotesque. Au moins son baiser lui avait cloué le bec.

Elles entrèrent dans la nouvelle chambre bien plus classique et agréable. Clarke lui donna la clef et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Lexa ferma la porte et s'allongea sur le lit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait une autre fille depuis Costia. En six mois, elle était sortie quelques temps avec un ami masculin de sa classe, ce qui n'avait fait que lui prouver sa préférence pour la gente féminine.

Elle soupira et croisa les bras derrière la tête. Clarke… Elle avait enfin retrouvé son nom, Clarke lui plaisait. Elle sourit au coup qu'elle lui avait fait la veille avec la chambre, quand on y repensait c'était plutôt drôle. Elle se remémora le baiser, enfin pas un véritable baiser, Clarke n'avait pas vraiment réagi, mais elle avait les lèvres douces et Lexa se dit qu'elle ne serait pas contre un nouvel essai.

Elle se leva, se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide, et se glissa dans le lit.

Finalement elle allait rester un, peut-être deux jours, pour voir comment ça se passerait avec cette fille, qui au fond l'intriguait et l'amusait...

Elle se tourna, éteignit la lumière et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Clarke attrapa son livre et se mit à lire. Elle relut trois fois la même ligne. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle repensa au fameux baiser, enfin pas vraiment un baiser. Si elle avait été un peu moins conne elle aurait fait quelque chose comme l'embrasser aussi, car après tout cette Lexa lui plaisait... Mais il fallait dire qu'elle l'avait vraiment prise de court.

Elle se traita à nouveau d'idiote en fermant le livre, et récidiva en allumant son ordinateur.

.

Lexa se leva quelques heures plus tard et descendit à la réception. La pièce était vide. Un peu déçue elle se dirigea vers le salon. Le déjeuné pouvait se prendre au buffet.

Un jeune homme maigre apportait quelques plats.

– Bonjour, le salua Lexa.

Il posa les plats, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et en tendit une à Lexa.

– Salut ! Je suis Jasper le cuistot, enchanté.

Lexa méfiante, hésita, mais ne décelant aucunes menaces dans l'attitude du garçon qui lui souriait amicalement, elle lui serra la main.

– Lexa, enchantée.

– Vas-y sers-toi. Tu vas voir ce n'est pas mauvais. Enfin, ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles ici, mais je me débrouille en cuisine, je crois que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils me gardent. À vrai dire je suis incapable de faire autre chose. Je sais me servir d'un couteau pour cuisiner mais je suis une vraie plaie avec des outils dans les mains, je m'écrase les doigts avec un marteau, me blesse avec un tournevis…

Lexa comprit qu'il était vraiment inoffensif… Mais alors quel un moulin à paroles ! Elle se creusait la cervelle pour le faire taire, et s'apprêtait à parler de la météo, quand une voix féminine l'interrompit.

– Bonjour Jasper, dit timidement une jeune fille.

Jasper rougit.

– Bonjour Maya.

Lexa étudia la jeune femme. Brune la peau mate, elle ne quittait pas Jasper des yeux.

– Bonjour lui dit-elle, je m'appelle Lexa.

– Maya.

– Tu travailles aussi ici ?

– Non je suis en vacances avec ma famille.

– En vacances… ?

– Salut tout le monde !

Clarke s'approcha du petit groupe. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Lexa et l'embrassa rapidement.

– Bonjour ma belle, dit elle lui en faisant un clin d'œil.

Lexa la regarda la bouche ouverte.

– Euh…Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Jasper un peu étonné.

– Ouais, elle ne peut pas me résister répondit Clarke.

Lexa ferma la bouche et se mit à rire.

 _« Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec cette fille »_ se dit-elle.

Clarke lui sourit toute fière de sa plaisanterie.

– Je suis Clarke je remplace Anya cette semaine, annonça-t-elle à la cantonade.

– Salut, Jasper le cuistot.

– Maya, je suis ici avec ma famille.

Clarke se tourna vers celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille.

– Et vous devez être Lexa, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?

– J'aime bien casser le tutoiement de temps en temps et vouvoyer à la place, je trouve ça drôle. Mais il faut mettre les formes avec, du genre :

– Chère amie, puis-je vous proposer un thé à la menthe de notre merveilleuse machine payante pour la modique somme d'un dollar ? Vous serez vite conquise par son goût exquis de chewing-gum agressant vos papilles délicates, vous donnant l'illusion d'être chez le dentiste…

Lexa sourit et entra dans son jeu sous les regards amusés de Jasper et Maya.

– N'auriez-vous point un café, plutôt ? Un d'Amérique du Sud aux saveurs corsées et épicées ?

– Mais certainement ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé avant ? Parmi la gamme proposée il en est un dont le fumet de brûlé vous charmera, et dont vous me direz des nouvelles…

– Ah Cruelle ! Que ne le disiez-vous ?!

Clarke rit à la dernière réplique de Lexa.

– Hé Niko ! S'exclama Jasper en regardant par-dessus leurs têtes.

– Salut Jasper. Bonjour à tous.

Clarke regarda le nouveau venu. Un homme grand et costaud aux yeux bleus, avec une barbe.

– Alors c'est toi Clarke lui dit-il. Je suis Niko l'oncle d'Anya. Je n'étais pas là pour t'accueillir hier, mais je suis ravi de te connaître.

– Moi de même, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

– Anya t'a parlé des différents travaux à faire dans l'hôtel ?

– Euh… Non.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Viens je vais te montrer.

Clarke le suivit en trainant des pieds mimant un « Sauve-moi ! » à Lexa qui se contenta de lui décocher son plus beau sourire et de lui faire un petit signe d'adieu de la main.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Lexa déjeuna sur une des chaises longues derrière l'hôtel face au désert. Appréciant la vue. Il était tôt mais il commençait déjà à faire chaud. Elle récupéra quelques affaires dans sa voiture et regretta qu'il n'y ait pas un coin à l'ombre pour la garer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à réviser ses cours.

Étudiante en fac de droit elle suivait la lignée de la famille. Elle ferait de la politique comme son oncle. « Tu as ça dans le sang. Tu es une leader » lui avait-il dit un jour.

Gustus… Son oncle, comme son père, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ses parents morts peu de temps après sa naissance. Elle avait été élevée par lui en compagnie de ses cousins, ou tout bonnement ses frères comme elle aimait appeler Lincoln et Aden.

La première femme de Gustus, la mère de Lincoln était morte quelques années plus tôt. La mère d' Aden, divorcée de Gustus, vivait dans un autre état et n'était pas vraiment intéressée par son fils. Lexa adorait Aden qui la vénérait. C'était son petit chouchou, elle le couvait dès qu'elle pouvait.

Lincoln était le meilleur batteur de l'équipe de baseball de la fac. Il passerait bientôt professionnel. Gustus était tellement fier lui…

Oh, il ferait de la politique lui aussi, mais cette carrière pouvait être mise entre parenthèse pendant ses années réservées au sport.

Aden était encore au collège et ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par la politique, ce qui était assez normal à quatorze ans. Peut-être ferait-il du droit comme Lexa ? Mais elle supposait plutôt qu'il deviendrait inspecteur de police ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lexa soupira et relut pour la deuxième fois la même phrase. Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, curieuse, elle sortit pour aller voir.

Une des chambres était ouverte elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle.

La voix de Clarke lui parvint de la salle de bains.

– Lexa est-ce vous ? Rejoignez-moi mon amie. Je suis dans le parc, je nourris les chevaux !

Lexa ricana et entra dans la chambre, elle découvrit Clarke au-dessus de la lunette des toilettes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je nettoie les chiottes ! Ah oui, c'est beaucoup moins glamour que de nourrir les chevaux ! Tu veux m'aider ?

– Euh… Non… merci.

Clarke baissa la lunette, tira la chasse et vérifia la cuvette. Satisfaite, elle rinça la petite balayette, la remit à sa place. Elle ôta ses gants de vaisselle jaunes et les jeta. Elle finit en se lavant les mains.

– Niko m'a donné tout un tas de truc à faire expliqua-t-elle… Je me suis dit que j'allais commencer par le plus agréable…

Elle sortit une feuille de papier pliée de la poche arrière de son jean, attrapa un stylo sur la table et raya la première ligne de ce qu'il semblait être une liste. Elle lut la deuxième ligne.

– Bon ben…C'est parti pour le rayon menuiserie !

Elle leva la tête vers Lexa.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours là ?

– J'ai décidé de rester.

– C'est parce que tu me trouves irrésistible ? C'est ça ?

– Oui, et encore plus maintenant que je t'ai vu nettoyer des toilettes.

– Attends de me voir vomir…

Clarke sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers suivit par Lexa qui souriait.

Niko était parti, il avait montré à Clarke où se trouvaient toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Elle souleva une bâche tira une planche en bois et marcha en la portant, vers l'arrière de l'hôtel.

– Tu veux que je prenne aussi une planche ? Proposa Lexa.

– Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? La questionna sincèrement Clarke.

– Non. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer à étudier mes cours, et un peu d'exercice me fera du bien.

– Ok. Alors ouais, prends-en une et suis moi.

Elles arrivèrent devant une petite cabane.

– C'est quoi ? Demanda Lexa.

– Une remise qu'on doit réparer. Attends-moi je vais chercher le marteau et les clous.

Elles travaillèrent rapidement sous un soleil de plomb. Lexa admira les gestes sûrs et précis de Clarke.

Une fois fini, elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur se chercher une bouteille d'eau.

– T'as déjà fait ça ? Je veux dire planter de clous et tout ça ? Questionna Lexa.

– Ouais avec mon père. On a construit une cabane pour moi dans l'arbre du jardin quand j'avais treize ans. J'y ai laissé quelques doigts, mais heureusement ils ont repoussés.

Lexa sourit puis s'examina.

– Je dégouline, faut que je prenne une douche, déclara-t-elle.

– Ouais moi aussi…Tu veux qu'on la prenne ensemble ?

Clarke fixait Lexa qui fit de même. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre positivement lorsque Maya arriva.

– Hé les filles ! Il y a Jasper qui propose qu'on se fasse une soirée dans la salle où il y a le bar. Elle est fermée depuis longtemps, mais il a déniché les clefs. Ça vous tente ?

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent s'interrogeant du regard.

– Ouais, ça pourrait être cool, dit Clarke.

– D'accord, approuva Lexa.

Lexa se dirigea vers les escaliers laissant Clarke en compagnie de Maya. Elle préférait s'éloigner avant de succomber à la tentation. Clarke l'observa. Sans l'intervention de la jeune femme à côté d'elle, elle avait l'intuition qu'elle serait en train de s'amuser sous une douche en bonne compagnie.

Elle soupira et regarda la liste. Maya était reparti voir sa famille. Elle récupéra un seau, un balai brosse et une serpillère. Et se dirigea vers la salle au buffet.

Elle grignota un sandwich et passa le reste de la journée à nettoyer des sols. Elle avait décidément tout gagné avec ce pari. Elle ne revit pas Lexa de l'après-midi.

Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle se rattraperait dans la soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Lexa frappa à la porte de Clarke. Vêtue d'un pull bleu et d'un jean Clarke lui ouvrit, et la détailla. Lexa portait du noir de la tête aux pieds, coiffée d'une simple tresse, elle était à tomber. Clarke s'apprêtait à lui proposer d'entrer et d'oublier la soirée pour rester avec elle dans la chambre lorsque Lexa lui demanda.

– On y va ?... Je pense qu'ils nous attendent…

Clarke hocha la tête, éteignit la lumière et la suivit. Elles furent accueillies par un Jasper tout sourire.

– Tadam ! Dit-il en montrant la salle.

– …

– Ben quoi ce n'est pas si mal ?! Ponctua-t-il

La salle était pleine de poussière, le bar au fond à gauche et quelques tables rondes, faisaient penser à un saloon crasseux de western.

– En plus y a un jukebox !

Sur ses mots la machine s'illumina et elles aperçurent Maya sortir de derrière le dispositif.

– Je ne connais aucunes chansons de la liste, dit-elle avec une petite moue triste.

– Mais si ! Tu vas voir y a sûrement des reprises qu'on va retrouver, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

L'enthousiasme de Jasper était évident, et même assez communicatif.

– Mais que serait une soirée sans un peu d'alcool ?

Clarke regarda autour d'elle.

– J'ai bien peur qu'on soit arrivé un peu tard…

– Mais non ! Regarde !

Jasper sortit une bouteille de son sac.

– Je fais une gnôle du tonnerre avec mon ami Monty !

Il récupéra des verres en plastique et les servit. Il leva son verre.

– À la vôtre !

Elles levèrent leurs verres et burent. Maya toussa. Clarke et Lexa eurent du mal à ne pas faire de même.

– La vache c'est fort ! Dit Maya après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

Jasper eut un petit sourire de conquérant.

– Ça vous tente un poker ? Leur dit–il.

Elles se regardèrent, puis Maya expliqua.

– Je n'ai pas d'argent.

– Moi non plus, mais j'ai ça !

Il leur montra deux boîtes d'allumettes.

– Monty avait besoin des jetons, mais les allumettes ça marche aussi.

Clarke se demanda vraiment si cette soirée ne serait pas un véritable désastre.

– D'accord, dit Lexa.

– Pourquoi pas, enchaîna Maya.

Ils se tournèrent vers Clarke.

– Ok, concéda-t-elle.

Ils jouaient au poker fermé, personne n'ayant envie de s'occuper des cartes à placer sur la table pour un poker ouvert. Ils avaient déjà fini une bouteille et bien entamé la deuxième. Ils commençaient à être un peu ivres et riaient un peu trop.

– Lexa tu me ferais crédit de cinq allumettes ? Lui demanda Jasper.

Il était seul pour ce tour, face à Clarke, et voulait relancer mais se trouvait à cours de petits bois.

– Désolée Jasper, mais non. Tu dois déjà dix allumettes à Maya qui a perdu à cause de toi.

– Si tu ne relances pas… Montre ton jeu, lui dit Clarke.

– J'ai une paire de valets !

– Dommage… J'ai deux paires annonça triomphalement Clarke. T'as perdu !

– Et merde.

Il tourna la tête vers Maya fascinée par le Jukebox, se leva et la rejoignit.

– Tu crois qu'il a va oser quelque chose avec elle ? Demanda Lexa en mélangeant les cartes.

– Qui sait ? L'alcool va peut-être lui faire pousser une paire de _cojones_ …

Elles ricanèrent en se regardant.

– Combien ?

– Trois.

Lexa récupéra les cartes et lui distribua le nombre demandé, elle fit de même avec son propre jeu.

– Tapis ! Annonça Clarke.

Lexa l'observa et sourit.

– Je te suis. Tapis. Fais voir ton jeu.

– Non attends... C'est trop facile. Faut corser un peu tout ça, voyons voir si je gagne… j'ai le droit de t'embrasser annonça Clarke.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Un baiser ?

– Ouais, je suis une « gentlewoman » .

– J'ai déjà eu un aperçu… et ce n'était pas génial, précisa Lexa.

– Tu m'as prise par surprise !

– Oui c'est ce qu'on dit.

– …

– Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

– Dis-moi.

– On passe la nuit ensemble… Moi, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une « gentlewoman ».

Clarke en resta bouche bée.

– Euh…Et ton « Je ne sors pas avec les filles » ?

– J'ai menti… Alors ton jeu.

– Toi d'abord.

– J'ai un brelan de dix.

Le visage de Clarke n'exprimait rien.

– Alors ?

Clarke rassembla ses cartes et les rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean.

– Je te le dirai devant la chambre.

Lexa allait répondre, puis finalement ne dit rien. Elle sourit, ce petit suspens la divertissait.

– D'accord, allons-y.

Elles se levèrent, saluèrent Maya et Jasper côte à côte devant le jukebox.

– Il n'y arrivera pas, déclara Lexa.

– Je pense que tu as raison, répondit Clarke un peu désolée pour lui. Peut-être que c'est Maya qui fera le premier pas…

Elles montèrent les escaliers en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Clarke qui s'adossa à celle-ci, faisant face à Lexa qui s'approcha. Très près l'une de l'autre Lexa prit la parole.

– Alors ?

– À toi de me le dire, répondit Clarke une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Lexa sourit. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, elle amena sa main vers la poche arrière du jean de Clarke, sortit les cartes avec une lenteur calculée, provoquant des frissons dans le corps de la jeune femme face à elle. Elle regarda les cartes et murmura.

– Full…t'as gagné.

– Il semblerait…

– Un baiser donc.

– Oui.

Elles se regardèrent. Clarke fixait la bouche de Lexa qui sourit et lui dit.

– J'attends.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire. Ouvrit la porte derrière elle et rentra dans la chambre, laissant Lexa seule qui n'en revenait pas. Elle frappa à la porte. Clarke lui ouvrit avec un regard étonné.

– Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai droit à un baiser.

Clarke eut un petit sourire sadique.

– Aah, mais je n'ai pas précisé quand je t'embrasserai…

– ….

– Bonne nuit Lexa.

Lexa se redressa et fixa Clarke.

– Tu veux jouer ? Tu ne tiendras pas face à moi.

– Vraiment ?

Clarke s'approcha réduisant la distance entre elles, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres.

– C'est toi qui ne tiendras pas…

Lexa attrapa le col de son pull, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Clarke lui rendit son baiser. Elles finirent par se séparer haletantes en se regardant.

Clarke rentra dans la chambre avec un sourire triomphant.

Lexa soupira, sourit et regagna sa propre chambre en se disant qu'elle était complètement fichue face à cette fille.

.

.

N/A : Tapis au poker et lorsqu'un joueur mise tous ses gains d'un coup. Le brelan correspond à trois cartes de la même valeur sur cinq, exemple trois dix et deux autres cartes différentes. Le full correspond à trois cartes de la même valeur et une paire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin Lexa lisait au soleil dans une chaise longue. Elle n'entendit pas Clarke qui vint se placer derrière elle et se mit à lire par-dessus sa tête à voix haute.

– « Ralph fixa sur lui des yeux vides. Il se remémora dans un éclair l'éclat prestigieux qui avait autrefois baigné cette plage… »… C'est _Sa Majesté des Mouches_? Lui demanda Clarke.

– Ouais, il me reste une page. Laisse-moi finir !

Clarke s'installa dans la chaise longue à côté. Lexa ferma le livre et dit.

– Eh ben…commença-t-elle

– Ouais, je sais…répondit Clarke. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il se passerait si c'était moi qui me retrouvais avec d'autres adolescents coupés du monde, perdus sur une île déserte, loin de la civilisation…

Clarke soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels.

– Je mourrais dès le premier jour.

– Meuh non !

– Meuh si ! Toi par contre, je pense que tu serais une chef de gang, un super leader.

– Tu parles ! Et même si c'était le cas, avec le bol que j'ai, si ça se trouve je me ferais tuer connement par un de mes conseillers …

Clarke rit et demanda.

– Bien dormi ?

– J'ai dormi seule.

Lexa lui sourit avec malice.

– Si Maya n'avait pas été déjà prise, je pense que je serais allée la voir.

– Très drôle !

Elles se turent et regardèrent le désert face à elles.

– T'as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lexa.

– Ouais, atelier peinture. Faut que je repeigne les murs de la chambre quinze…Tu veux m'aider ?

Lexa grimaça.

– Faut que je révise mes cours. Mais je passerai te voir.

– Ok.

Maya arriva en souriant bêtement plongée dans ses pensées. Lexa se leva et marmonna.

– J'en connais une qui n'a pas dû passer la nuit toute seule.

.

Clarke étudiait son œuvre. Les pots de peintures toujours fermés sur sa droite, elle s'intéressait à son dessin sur le mur. Devant elle une montagne se dressait dans le lointain, surplombée d'un croissant de Lune, quelques étoiles brillaient. Des nuages parsemaient le ciel. Au premier rang des palmiers en contre plongés se dressaient sur une plage.

– C'est magnifique…

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa qui s'approchait en admirant le dessin. Clarke en profita pour examiner celle qui hantait ses pensées. Lexa se tourna et surprit son regard. Elle la fixa.

Clarke déglutit puis fit un signe de tête vers les pots de peintures.

– Tu m'aides à repeindre ?

– Sur ton dessin ?

– Ben ouais.

– C'est dommage…

Clarke sourit.

– Bah t'inquiètes, je t'en ferai un autre sur papier. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un pinceau et s'exclama.

– En avant pour le coloriage !

Elles peignirent les murs en s'amusant se parlant de la fac qu'elles fréquentaient l'une et l'autre.

Une fois terminé, elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Clarke alluma une cigarette. Elle tendit le paquet à Lexa qui hésita et en piocha une.

– Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu ne fumes pas ? Demanda Clarke en craquant une allumette, approchant la flamme de la cigarette de Lexa.

– Non, mais je suis la reine des crapoteuses !

Elle illustra son propos en tirant une bouffée et en toussant violemment.

Clarke lui tapa dans le dos en riant.

– Doucement cow-boy ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Lexa reprit une bouffé plus lentement et annonça.

– Tu sais que c'est mauvais de fumer ?

– Ah bon ? Première nouvelle ! Aah, c'est pour ça qu'il y a écrit « Fumer tue » sur les paquets ?! Je me disais aussi…

Lexa sourit.

– T'as jamais eu envie d'arrêter ?

– Alors déjà je ne fume pas beaucoup, que quelques cigarettes par jour, et je sais que je n'augmenterai pas la dose…. Mais bien sûr que je m'arrêterai un de ces quatre.

Elle fixa l'horizon et continua.

– Ma mère est médecin, donc crois-moi elle m'a fait la leçon sur le fait que « fumer ce n'est pas bien » depuis que j'ai douze ans. D'ailleurs un de ses passes temps préférés maintenant qu'elle sait que je fume, c'est de m'envoyer par mail des photos dégueulasses de ce que provoque le tabac sur des fumeurs… Mais pour l'instant j'en profite encore un peu.

Lexa hocha la tête et lui demanda.

– Je suppose que t'as fini tes corvées pour aujourd'hui ?

– Ouais, faudrait que je révise un peu mes cours.

– Moi aussi.

Lexa finit sa cigarette.

– Merci pour la « fumette » on se voit plus tard ?

– Ouais, à plus tard cow-boy.

Lexa lui sourit et monta les escaliers.

.

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment. Clarke assise, complètement immobile dans une chaise longue, emmitouflée dans une couverture, observait les étoiles fascinées. Elle habitait une grande ville, et la pollution lumineuse ne lui permettait pas de voir un tel spectacle tous les jours

– Tu sais, tu as le droit de bouger, les étoiles ne vont pas s'en aller, lui dit Lexa en s'asseyant dans la chaise longue à côté, et en se mettant à faire pareil.

Clarke lui sourit.

– La seule constellation que je suis capable de reconnaître c'est la grande ours. Commença Clarke, et parfois la petite.

Elle leva un doigt en direction de trois étoiles alignées.

– C'est quoi déjà ça ?

– La ceinture d'Orion.

– Et ça ?

– Cassiopée.

Les deux têtes se retournèrent vers Maya qui venait de répondre. Elle arrivait en titubant. Une bouteille de la gnôle de Jasper à la main, qu'elle laissa tomber par terre. Clarke se précipita pour rattraper Maya qui penchait dangereusement sur le côté droit.

– Maya t'as bu ?

– Ben Hein... tu... tu... vois bien que non ! Articula difficilement Maya.

– Viens t'assoir.

Lexa l'aida à mettre Maya dans une chaise longue. Qui éclata en sanglot.

– Eh ben ma puce, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Lui demanda affectueusement Clarke accroupie à ses côtés, en lui caressant doucement le bras.

– Jaaasper ! Expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

– Qu'est-ce qu'a fait le grand con ? Demanda gentiment Clarke.

– Il a préféré passer la soirée avec ses copains ! Je pars dans trois jours et Monsieur veut voir ses potes !

Lexa avait écouté en silence mal à l'aise. Voir Maya dans cet état la secouait. Cela lui rappelait son propre comportement quelques mois plus tôt suite à sa rupture avec Costia.

– Je vais y aller, dit-elle à Clarke.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers elle, étonnée. Elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par Maya qui marmonna un :

– Je ne me sens pas bien…

Clarke reconnaissant l'avertissement, eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas être éclaboussée, face à Maya qui se penchait pour vomir.

Elle leva à nouveau la tête vers Lexa avec un regard qui voulait dire « Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec elle ?! »

Lexa mima un « désolée » et s'en alla, accompagnés des sons délicieusement gutturaux de Maya qui gardait la tête penchée.

.

.

N/A : _Sa Majesté des Mouches_ est une livre de William Golding dont s'est inspiré le créateur de la série pour ses personnages.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Lexa allongée dans son lit, fixait le plafond en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise la veille entre Clarke et Maya. Elle était revenue chercher son pull, puis s'était arrêtée, un peu en retrait, curieuse, pour écouter.

.

– _Maya enfin, tu ne peux pas te mettre dans ces états pour un garçon que tu connais à peine._

– _Bou houhou… tu ne comprends pas je l'aime !_

– _Mais enfin voyons t'as dix-sept ans, des Jasper t'en trouveras d'autres !_

– …

 _Maya s'essuya le nez avec sa manche et regarda Clarke avec des yeux bouffis._

– _Lexa et toi vous êtes ensemble ?_

– _Non... mais j'aimerais bien._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Parce qu'elle me plaît. Que quand je suis à côté d'elle, j'ai l'impression d'être la fille la plus conne du monde et en même temps la plus intelligente. Son sourire me fait fondre. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisent. Elle... oh, je ne sais pas trop… Je me sens bien avec elle, même quand on ne parle pas. Tu sais quand t'es en compagnie de quelqu'un que vous ne parlez pas, mais que ce n'est pas pesant, que c'est simplement bien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _Maya hocha la tête en continuant de l'écouter._

– _Ben voilà, cette fille c'est ça. Quelqu'un avec qui je suis bien._

 _Clarke sourit les yeux dans le vague._

– _Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Maya._

– _Peut-être… j'avoue que j'ai un peu la peur face à elle. Je la défie et fais la fière, mais au fond je suis une vraie trouillarde… Mais t'as raison faudrait que je me bouge un peu car une fille comme elle, ça ne se laisse pas passer…_

 _Maya la regarda avec tendresse._

– _É_ _pouse-la, vous ferez plein d'enfants et vous vivrez heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps…_

– _Ok, t'es encore un peu bourrée. Allez viens, je te ramène à ta chambre. Il faut que tu dormes._

 _Clarke aida Maya à se lever et elles rentrèrent dans l'hôtel._

 _._

 _« Une fille comme elle, ça ne se laisse pas passer »_ se répéta Lexa en souriant bêtement.

Une heure plus tard, s'étant aperçue qu'elle n'avait plus de shampoing, elle décida d'aller dans la ville la plus proche, pour faire le plein de provisions. Elle proposa à Clarke de venir avec elle. Elle plaida sa cause face à la jeune fille hésitante.

– Tu n'es même pas payée ici, et ça fait trois jours que tu te tapes des tâches difficiles. Tu sais quoi ?... Je t'accorde une matinée de congé !

Clarke rit et accepta la proposition de Lexa.

Assises dans la voiture de Lexa côté passager. Clarke écoutait Lexa en train de pester.

– Allez Titine ! Démarre !

Elle tourna la clef pour la troisième fois sans succès.

– Ne me dis pas que t'es en train de me faire le coup de la panne ? Demanda Clarke amusée.

– Ce n'est pas drôle !

Lexa soupira et appuya sa tête sur ses mains accrochées au volant.

– La batterie est morte. Elle a dû se vider quand j'ai dormi ici en laissant le chauffage allumé l'autre soir.

– ….

– Va falloir qu'on prenne ta caisse.

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Clarke qui annonça fièrement.

– Lexa je te présente Juliette

– T'as appelé ta voiture Juliette ?

– Ben ouais.

– On n'appelle pas un Pick-up Juliette !

– Ah parce que Titine pour une Chevrolet c'est mieux ?!

– …

Allez monte au lieu de dire des conneries.

.

Lexa observait le désert par la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture. La station de radio diffusait des tubes des années 90. Clarke chantonnait en accompagnant le poste. Lexa tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa, sourit et se laissa entraîner par la musique. Elle reprit le refrain avec elle.

 _« I wonder how, I wonder why. Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky. And all that I can see is just a yellow Lemon tree. I'm turning my head up and down. I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around and all that I can see is just another Lemon tree »_

Elles finirent la chanson en chantant à tue-tête dans la voiture.

.

.

N/A : Chanson _Lemon Tree_ du groupe Fools Garden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Vingt minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent dans la petite ville. Clarke gara la voiture dans l'allée centrale face à un magasin de vêtements. Elles sortirent et se mirent en quête d'un super marché. Elles le trouvèrent rapidement et achetèrent ce dont elles avaient besoin. Devant le magasin, elles se demandaient si elles se prenaient un café avant de partir pour trouver un garage lorsque Clarke surprit une blonde de l'autre côté de la rue en train de les observer. Elle la regarda un instant et s'adressa à Lexa.

– Cette blonde là-bas n'arrête pas de te regarder. Tu la connais ?

Lexa étudia la jeune femme, mais ne la reconnaissant pas se contenta de dire.

– Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu…

Clarke agacée et légèrement jalouse que cette inconnue fixe un peu trop Lexa à son goût, attrapa la jeune femme par le bras, l'entraînant dans la rue, en disant.

– Allez viens, il vaut mieux chercher ton garage.

Une partie du garage donnait sur la rue. Lexa était en train de parler avec le patron des lieux. Clarke sur le trottoir, devant l'enseigne vérifiait ses messages sur son portable. Elle leva la tête et découvrit que la jeune femme les avait suivis. Énervée elle traversa la rue et se planta devant celle qui lui souriait.

– Je te préviens la fille qui m'accompagne n'est pas libre, alors arrête de la mater. Compris ?

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse, et repartit en sens inverse.

– Et toi ? Entendit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta et revint vers l'inconnue.

– Quoi, moi ?

– Ce n'est pas ta copine qui m'intéresse, mais toi.

La jeune inconnue sortit de sa poche un bout de papier, un stylo griffonna quelque chose, et tendit le papier à Clarke.

– Si jamais un jour tu t'ennuies…dit-elle en souriant avant de s'en aller.

Clarke la regarda partir sans rien dire. Sur le papier elle avait écrit son prénom Niylah et son numéro de téléphone.

.

Lexa écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours de l'homme en face d'elle.

– Vous comprenez, nous n'avons pas de batterie compatible avec le modèle de votre voiture. Mais nous pouvons la commander. Nous l'aurons dans deux jours…

À travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue Lexa aperçut Clarke traverser la rue et s'adresser à la blonde qui les avait suivi. L'inconnue lui tendit un bout de papier et Lexa comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Avec une pointe de jalousie, elle observa Clarke le glisser dans sa poche arrière.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme bedonnant qui finissait sa phrase.

Très bien, dit-elle, faites comme ça. Commandez la batterie je viendrai la chercher dans deux jours.

.

Sur le chemin du retour Lexa observait Clarke qui était restée silencieuse depuis leur départ. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être était-elle troublée par cette foutue inconnue. Lexa se dit que ce serait passager. Elle allait faire le premier pas puisque Clarke semblait toujours un peu hésitante. _« Mais au fond je suis une vraie trouillarde… »_ Lexa se souvint de cette partie de la discussion de la veille.

Eh bien dans ce cas-là ce serait elle qui prendrait les devants. Et elle le ferait le soir même.

Clarke avait demandé les clefs de l'ancien bar à Jasper, elle avait besoin de se vider la tête et faire le ménage dans cette salle allait l'aider. Puis les vieilles chansons du jukebox étaient bien, alors travailler avec un peu de musique n'était pas de refus.

Elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à trouver le jukebox allumé et Lexa assise à une table devant quelques livres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'avais besoin d'un endroit calme pour réviser, et puis j'aime bien les chansons du jukebox.

Clarke sourit, déposa les affaires qu'elle avait apportées près du bar et s'avança.

– Comment t'es entrée ? Demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai crocheté la serrure.

Clarke arqua un sourcil.

– Mes aïeux, vous êtes une délinquante ?! Un bandit des grands chemins ?! Vous me surprenez de jour en jour, Mademoiselle Green.

Lexa sourit se leva. Elle s'approcha de Clarke. Une nouvelle chanson dans le jukebox venait de commencer. Elle reconnue les premières notes.

– Danse avec moi, dit-elle à Clarke.

Clarke sourit un peu gênée.

– Je ne sais pas danser.

– Ce n'est pas grave, laisse toi faire dit Lexa en lui attrapant la taille et se mettant à danser doucement.

Elle chantonna les paroles sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

 _« I found my thrill on Blueberry Hill. On Blueberry Hill when I found you… »_

Elles s'arrêtèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Continuant à la fixer, Lexa se demanda pourquoi elle devrait attendre le soir et l'embrassa. Clarke lui rendit son baiser.

.

Une heure plus tard dans la chambre de Clarke, allongées dans le lit, elle caressait le dos nu de Lexa, tournée sur le côté. La tête appuyée sur une main elle lui demanda.

– Comment s'appelait-elle ?

– Qui ça ?

– Celle qui t'a brisé le cœur.

Lexa se retourna, soupira, et apprécia un instant les yeux bleus de Clarke.

– Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

– On n'a pas besoin de parler du tout, répondit-elle en souriant.

Lexa lui rendit son sourire, et se pencha vers elle.

.

Lexa assise dans le lit observait Clarke en train de dormir. Elle s'empara du livre sur la table de chevet.

– _La Source Vive_ , murmura-t-elle.

– C'est le livre qui m'a donné envie de devenir architecte, expliqua la voix endormie de Clarke.

Elle se redressa dans le lit. Les yeux dans le vague elle continua.

– J'avais pour idée de faire une école de dessin, puis à quatorze ans ma mère m'a offert ce livre. J'ai adoré. Je me suis dit que je voulais être le nouvel Howard Roark et révolutionner l'architecture à New York. Et puis… j'avais un petit faible pour le héros…

Lexa qui avait écouté en silence fronça les sourcils.

– Je devrais être jalouse ?

– D'un personnage fictif ? Totalement ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu fantasmer sur lui, la provoqua-t-elle.

– Clarke…menaça Lexa

– Quand il travaille dans ce chantier pendant l'été et qu'il fait si chaud, oh la la…

Lexa jeta le livre par terre et se précipita sur Clarke pour la faire taire, qui se mit à rire.

.

.

N/A : Chanson _Blueberry Hill,_ interprète Reet Petite.

Livre _: La Source Vive_ d'Ayn Rand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

La fin de la semaine passa très vite. En journée, Clarke continuait les tâches qu'il lui avait été attribuées. Elle révisait aussi ses cours. Lexa venait l'aider que de temps en temps, accaparée par ses propres révisions, mais tous les soirs elles se retrouvaient. Elles passèrent une autre soirée avec Jasper et Maya avant qu'elle ne parte. Il proposa cette fois un strip poker. Le non de Maya fut catégorique. Lexa et Clarke se dirent qu'elles essaieraient quand elles seraient seules...

Le jour du départ elles n'arrivaient pas à se quitter.

– Hé, lui dit doucement Clarke, je viendrai te voir le week-end prochain, puis après ce sera toi. Après tout nos facs ne sont pas loin. Et puis maintenant que j'ai ton numéro je pourrai même t'envoyer des messages.

– Oui, dit tristement Lexa. Tiens, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le finir, elle lui tendit _La Source Vive_ .

– T'inquiète tu me le rendras la prochaine fois. Ça te plaît ?

– Oui, beaucoup.

– Tant mieux. Clarke l'embrassa, prolongeant au maximum leurs adieux, puis monta dans sa voiture.

.

Quelques heures plus tard elle arrivait à la fac. Elle croisa Raven dans le couloir.

– Salut !

– Salut !

– Alors comment se sont passées « tes vacances » en Arizona ?

– J'ai rencontré une fille...

– Non ?!

– Si ! Et toi ?

– Moi ? Oh rien de spécial… C'était tranquille.

– Mais parlons de toi et de cette mystérieuse fille. Attends, j'appelle Octavia.

Clarke posa ses affaires dans la chambre. Anya sur le lit la salua.

– Alors l'Arizona ça t'a plu ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

– Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé toutes les tâches que tu m'as laissées. Merci.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu sais… Récurer les chiottes, laver les sols, peindre les murs…

Anya éclata de rire.

– Pourquoi tu ris ?

– Parce que c'est Niko qui fait tout ça normalement….

Clarke jura, et quitta la pièce accompagnée par l'écho du rire d' Anya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Épilogue**

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

Le bruit était assourdissant. Anya assise dans un coin à moitié dans le noir, regardait les gens danser sur la piste. Raven et Octavia se dandinaient avec deux garçons inconnus.

– Tiens.

Clarke lui tendit son Perrier et s'assit entre elle et Lexa.

– Voyons voir... commença-t-elle.

Anya attendit patiemment la suite en buvant sa boisson.

– Si t' arrives à embrasser cette blonde là-bas j'accepte de retravailler dans l'hôtel de ton oncle aux prochaines vacances.

– Et si je perds ?

– Tu feras la lessive et le ménage pendant les six prochains mois.

Anya leva un sourcil puis hocha la tête. Elle regarda un instant l'inconnue, se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Elle s'appelait Echo. Lexa l'avait reconnue. Elle faisait partie de sa classe à la fac. Elles se détestaient, et c'était elle qui avait proposé de la choisir comme défi pour Anya.

Lexa et Clarke observaient Anya et Echo. Après ce qui paru être à peine deux minutes de conversation entre elles, Anya se rapprocha et l'embrassa.

– Non ?! S'écria Clarke

Lexa à côté d'elle éclata de rire.

– Ne te marre pas ! C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'elles ne pourraient pas se voir !

– Apparemment je me suis trompée.

– Merde ! Je vais devoir retravailler dans cet hôtel, pensa tout haut Clarke dégoutée.

Lexa se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas je viendrai avec toi…

L'humeur de Clarke remonta d'un coup et elle se dit que perdre un pari pouvait parfois avoir du bon.

Fin.

.

.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non.

Je posterai une nouvelle histoire dès la semaine prochaine, toujours un AU.


End file.
